Portrait
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Suisse et Liechtenstein sont cordialement invités en Autriche pour une petite après-midi entre amis. C'est l'occasion pour Kugelmugel de retrouver sa chère amie. Et peut-être de finalement lui avouer son plus grand secret…


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Sinon, Italie serait déjà avec Allemagne, France avec Angleterre aussi, et tout un tas de choses réjouissantes pour ma fangirl intérieure. Bref.

Bonne lecture o/

* * *

**PORTRAIT**

_ Raah, c'que ça me gonfle…

Autriche haussa les sourcils, outré devant un tel langage.

_ Si tu n'es pas satisfait, très cher, je ne te retiens pas ici.

Roderich et Romano s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder face à l'autre. Devant ce préambule tout en finesse, Roderich soupira : la journée s'annonçait longue.

Et épuisante.

_ Vous comptez rester planté dans l'entrée toute la journée ? Intervint Suisse, pour ne pas arranger les choses. Vous gênez le passage des honnêtes gens.

Prusse qui attendait avec impatience que vienne l'animation, hurla de rire.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus con de toute ma foutue longue vie ! !

_ Désopilant, siffla le blond. Pousse-toi de ma route maintenant.

Il écarta Romano qui était moins grand et moins costaud et entra dans la demeure autrichienne en entraînant Liechtenstein derrière lui. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de saluer les trois hommes devant lesquels elle passa.

_ Bonjour vous deux ! Clama Hongrie dès elle les aperçut. Vous êtes toujours aussi bien assortis, décidément !

Liechtenstein rougit, Suisse passa à l'écarlate plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Cela fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme qui les étreignit avec tendresse. Autant Liechtenstein se laissa faire docilement que Suisse se montra moins coopératif. Mais Hongrie était têtue et l'adolescent eut lui aussi droit à son câlin.

_ C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir accepté notre invitation, babilla la hongroise.

_ C'est nous qui vous remercions de nous avoir invité, répondit doucement Liechtenstein, se chargeant une fois de plus des formalités de politesse chères à ses yeux.

_ J'vois pas à quoi ça sert tout ça, marmonna Suisse.

_ Allons ! S'exclama Elizabeta. Nous sommes certes des nations, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous retrouver entre nous pour passer un bon moment !

_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva Liechtenstein.

Et si sa protégée était d'accord, Suisse ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il se contenta donc de rester debout en silence pendant que les deux filles échangeaient les dernières banalités. Sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, Italie et Allemagne étaient déjà installés, le petit brun jacassant joyeusement. Belgique et Pays-Bas discutaient près de la table couverte d'amuse-bouches, une coupe de champagne à la main. Kugelmugel aussi était là, assis dans un coin de la salle, occupé à dessiner dans un carnet.

_ Manque t-il quelqu'un ? S'enquit Liechtenstein.

_ Non, répondit Hongrie, vous êtes les derniers. Espagne n'a pas pu venir, un problème gouvernemental, et Pologne apparemment avait un rendez-vous important.

_ Monsieur France est présent ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Oh, lui, je sais pas trop où il est. D'ailleurs, je crois que je devrais m'en inquiéter…

Avec un soupir, Hongrie s'excusa auprès de ses invités pour se mettre à la recherche du français vagabond. Suisse frissonna quand Autriche le rejoignit histoire de discuter. D'après les exclamations de plus en plus grivoises qui provenaient de la porte, Gilbert et Romano semblaient plutôt s'amuser.

Toute seule, Gretchen observa timidement les alentours pour ne pas paraître impolie. Sans Hongrie pour discuter avec elle, elle avouait ne pas se sentir trop à sa place. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement toutes les nations présentes, à part Autriche qui était trop occupé à échanger des piques cinglantes avec son ancien ami d'enfance pour lui tenir la conversation.

Quelque chose tira doucement sur sa robe et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement avant de se rassurer en reconnaissant Kugelmugel. Elle soupira intérieurement de soulagement - de sacrés énergumènes hantaient le coin en toute liberté et Suisse lui avait toujours appris à être méfiante - et adressa un gentil sourire à l'enfant.

_ Bonjour ! Le salua-t-elle chaleureusement, heureuse de pouvoir parler à un visage amical. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Le garçonnet qu'elle prenait pour une fille se contentait de tenir sa robe dans son petit poing serré, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers elle.

_ Ça…va…chuchota-t-il.

Il laissa passer un petit silence, pendant lequel il la regarda brièvement puis ajouta :

_ …et toi ?

_ Je vais bien, merci beaucoup ! Répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire radieux.

Gretchen détacha avec délicatesse la menotte de Kugelmugel de sa robe et la garda entre les siennes.

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues. Tu as fait de nouveaux dessins, je suppose ? Je peux les voir ?

_ Tu veux bien…?

_ J'en seras ravie !

Les joues du garçonnet rosirent et il conduisit l'adolescente dans son coin ou il lui montra le contenu de son carnet.

_ Vous vous amusez bien ?

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête. Hongrie était revenue et leur adressait un sourire chaleureux que Gretchen lui rendit.

_ Très, merci beaucoup. Tu as retrouvé France ?

_ Non, et je commence sérieusement à flipper. En plus, Gilbert aussi a disparu, et Dieu seul sait ce que ces deux-là ensemble peuvent nous réserver. Et encore, je pense m'estimer heureuse qu'ils soient temporairement amputés d'un de leurs membres…

_ Bon courage ! S'exclama Liechtenstein en riant.

_ Merci, j'en aurais besoin. N'hésitez pas à vous servir si vous avez faim et soif. N'oublie pas Kugel, tu es chez toi, ici.

_ D-d'accord…

_ A tout à l'heure !

Avec un petit signe amical de la main, Hongrie repartit à la recherche des deux troubles-paix. Son intervention semblait avoir fait se refermer Kugelmugel. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il fixait le plancher verni avec un regard pensif.

_ Tu es en pleine inspiration artistique ? Lui demanda gentiment Liechtenstein.

_ Je…

Kugelmugel sembla se réveiller de sa rêverie et posa ses grands yeux violet sur l'adolescente. Il semblait animé d'une flamme qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore vue.

_ Autriche…pour mademoiselle Hongrie, il…compose…balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Il…juste pour elle…il lui joue de la musique…

Le regard de Liechtenstein s'assombrit imperceptiblement.

_ Oui…murmura-t-elle. Ils tiennent énormément l'un à l'autre, tous les deux…

Kugel l'écoutait avec une grande attention.

_ Ils s'aiment ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, je pense que oui. Ils s'aiment tout court. Ils ont beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

_ C'est…vrai. De la chance…

Liechtenstein pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Tu t'intéresses à ça ? Tu es amoureuse ?

Kugel sursauta légèrement, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je…souffla-t-il. Je…

_ Si tu es trop timide pour me le dire, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligée de répondre !

En rougissant, Liechtenstein s'empara du critérium de Kugelmugel et le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts pour se donner une contenance.

_ Je…Je suis gênée, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, tu sais. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

_ Ce n'est rien…

_ Oh, merci, je suis tellement soulagée !

_ Y a pas de mal…

Un silence vaguement gêné s'installa entre les deux enfants.

_ Et toi…

Gretchen se tourna vers Kugelmugel qui avait prit la parole.

_ Moi ?

_ Toi…est-ce que tu es…est-ce que tu…aimes…une personne ?

La Liechtensteinoise rosit puis un sourire radieux vint illuminer son visage poupin.

_ Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Le garçonnet détourna les yeux et serra son carnet à croquis contre lui.

_ C'est…?

_ Je veux bien te le dire, si tu promets de garder le secret…

_ Si…si tu veux…

Lichtenstein se pencha et sa bouche frôla l'oreille de Kugelmugel qui ne put retenir un violent frisson.

_ C'est Suisse que j'aime, lui murmura l'adolescente.

Les yeux violet se posèrent aussitôt sur l'élu du cœur de Liechtenstein, qui grinçait des dents en parlant avec Autriche. Suisse était beau. Il était grand et avait du caractère. Et ça se voyait qu'il était un garçon. Kugelmugel tripota tristement une de ses nattes.

_ Et lui ? Insista-t-il.

Gretchen posa sur lui un regard étonné.

_ Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'il m'aime aussi ?

_ C'est ça…

_ Hé bien…

La main de la jeune fille se posa automatiquement sur le ruban que son protecteur lui avait offert, ce ruban qui était son plus précieux trésor.

_ Il m'aime…dit-elle lentement. Il me porte beaucoup d'affection, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. Il est gentil avec moi et m'aide à me mettre en valeur, à m'affirmer. De là à parler de sentiments amoureux…

_ Il est bête.

Liechtenstein éclata de rire.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui lui vaut cette affirmation ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement.

_ Si…si moi, je…si quelqu'un m'aimait comme toi tu l'aimes…je…je laisserais pas cette personne…sans réponse…au moins, ça…mais…la personne que j'aime…elle…

_ Elle ne te retourne pas tes sentiments ?

_ N-non…

L'adolescente caressa avec douceur les cheveux argentés de son interlocuteur.

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est sûrement pas une consolation, mais je sais. C'est triste.

_ Très…

_ Tu as déjà pensé à avouer tes sentiments à ce garçon ?

Kugelmugel se mordit la lèvre. Il sentait qu'on abordait le sujet qui fâche.

_ Hé bien…Ce n'est pas…un garçon.

_ Oh.

_ C'est dérangeant ?

_ Hein ? ! Oh non, pas du tout ! S'empressa de répondre Gretchen. L'amour, ça se commande pas, tu sais. Regarde, Allemagne et Italie s'aiment, ce sont pourtant deux garçons. Pourquoi deux filles ne pourraient pas s'aimer aussi ?

_ Le problème, c'est que…oh, c'est tellement bête.

_ Elle n'aime pas les filles ?

_ C-c'est…pas tout à fait ça…

_ Alors, quel est le problème ?

_ Hé bien…Celle que j'aime me prend pour…pour une fille…

Liechtenstein pâlit brutalement.

_ Elle te prend pour…tu veux dire que…balbutia-t-elle en passant à l'écarlate.

_ Je suis un garçon, avoua piteusement Kugelmugel.

Gretchen plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

_ Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh, mon Dieu, je…je suis tellement désolée ! ! Je…je croyais vraiment que…!

_ Je sais…

_ Comment j'ai pu faire une erreur aussi stupide ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Qui d'autre sait que tu es un garçon ? !

_ Heu…je crois que tu es la seule à avoir fait l'erreur…

_ Oh ! Oh, je suis désolée ! Je…je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée…! Je suis tellement bête ! Mais quelle idiote ! !

Liechtenstein enfouit son visage brûlant de honte entre ses mains.

_ Mais quelle idiote, quelle idiote, quelle idiote ! Répétait-elle inlassablement.

_ Au fond, c'était…plutôt drôle…murmura Kugelmugel.

_ Drôle ? S'exclama l'adolescente, ahurie. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Moi, quand on me prenait pour un garçon, je n'appréciais pas du tout !

_ On te prenait pour un garçon ? !

Le garçonnet paraissait sincèrement surpris. Lily soupira :

_ Oui. Quand j'ai coupé mes cheveux, je n'avais pas encore de ruban…C'est Suisse qui me l'a offert parce qu'il avait vu que justement ça me gênait qu'on me confonde avec un garçon. Et…

Elle caressa son ruban du bout des doigts.

_ Franchement, je suis terriblement stupide…

_ T'as pas fait exprès…

_ C'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être aussi indulgent…

_ C'est-à-dire que…on en vient à…ce que je disais…

Liechtenstein pencha la tête sur le côté, se remémorant les paroles précédentes de Kugelmugel. Vu qu'elle était loin d'être bête, la conclusion vint rapidement et elle se sentit d'autant plus mal.

_ Je suis la seule à t'avoir pris pour une fille…chuchota-t-elle.

Kugelmugel hocha la tête.

_ Et celle que tu aimes te prend pour une fille. C'est…moi ?

Le violent rougissement du garçon valait tous les discours du monde. Liechtenstein tomba des nues.

_ Moi ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Tu m'aimes…moi ?

_ Oui….

_ Je…je regrette, je…

_ Je sais.

_ Ce n'est pas ta…

_ Tu m'as dit pourquoi.

Un silence très gênant s'installa entre les deux. Liechtenstein ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Dis…murmura Kegelmugel.

_ O-oui ? !

_ Est-ce que je peux au moins…faire ton portrait…?

L'espoir présent dans les grands yeux d'améthyste fit fondre le petit cœur sensible de Liechtenstein. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle n'était pas capable de laisser derrière elle ce petit garçon timide et solitaire, qui lui rappelait un peu trop elle-même à l'époque la plus dure qu'elle eut jamais vécue.

_ Si tu veux…soupira-t-elle.

Ravi, Kugelmugel redressa son carnet à dessins et reprit son critérium des mains de Gretchen, bien décidé à réaliser le plus beau chef-d'œuvre de toute sa courte vie.

**…**

_ Un problème ?

Suisse se renfrogna face au ton plein de moquerie d'Autriche. Il venait juste de jeter un coup d'œil - une énième fois - en direction de Liechtenstein pour vérifier que sa protégée n'avait aucun souci. Il doutait fortement qu'elle puisse avoir des soucis dans le petit salon autrichien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle semblait plongée dans une discussion passionnante avec le petit Kugelmugel, et ce fait l'irritait d'une étrange façon. Pourquoi donc avait-il envie de carrer son poing dans le visage de ce pauvre gosse qui n'avait rien fait de mal ?

_ Aucun problème, siffla-t-il.

_ Te sentirais-tu en compétition sentimentale avec Kugelmugel ?

Apparemment, Roderich avait des pulsions suicidaires aujourd'hui. Suisse grogna.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Oh, rien. Il me semble juste que tu parais quelque peu agacé en les regardant.

_ P-Pas du tout ! Je prends juste garde à ce qu'aucun parasite ne s'approche de Liechtenstein. De ma petite sœur ! Ajouta-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

_ Il serait peut-être temps que tu ouvres les yeux, Basch, soupira Roderich. Même moi, j'ai remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre vous deux, et Elizabeta n'a pas manqué de me dire que c'était vraiment flagrant pour que même moi je remarque quelque chose.

_ Il ne se passe rien du tout ! Rugit Suisse, écarlate.

Autriche leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Très bien. Comme tu veux. Ne viens pas te plaindre quand un autre homme que toi aura mis le grappin sur Liechtenstein. Elle ne t'attendra pas éternellement.

Suisse se trouva à court de réplique, bouche ouverte d'ahurissement. Les sourcils de son ancien meilleur ami se froncèrent.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu pensais sérieusement que personne d'autre que toi ne remarquerait à quel point Liechtenstein est jolie ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ça avec toi ! !

_ Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Je m'en lave les mains à partir d'aujourd'hui, tant pis pour toi.

Vexé, Autriche quitta Suisse pour aller bavarder avec Belgique et Pays-Bas. Agité, Suisse jeta encore un coup d'œil à Liechtenstein. Comment ça, d'autres que lui la trouvaient jolie ? On ne touchait pas à sa protégée sous peine de représailles sanglantes. Il allait les retrouver et leur botter le train, foi de Basch Zwingli !

**…**

_ Tu n'es pas…fatiguée…?

Kugelmugel dessinait depuis déjà un long moment et venait de relever la tête, vaguement inquiet à l'idée d'ennuyer son modèle. Liechtenstein secoua la tête.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? C'est quand même toi qui dessine…

_ Je ne suis jamais fatigué…quand je dessine…

_ Tu es décidément passionné !

La jeune fille soupira en regardant le garçonnet.

_ C'est vraiment…j'ai encore du mal à penser que tu es un garçon…

_ C'est dérangeant ?

_ Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est surtout ma propre bêtise. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi certains souriaient bizarrement quand je te parlais.

_ …j'ai fini…

_ Oh, je peux voir ?

Liechtenstein se rapprocha de Kugelmugel qui lui montra l'esquisse qu'il avait réalisée.

_ C'est magnifique…Mais je suis gênée, ajouta la jeune fille avec un sourire. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dessine !

_ Je peux te l'offrir, si tu veux ?

_ Tu veux bien ? Ça me fait très plaisir, merci !

Kugelmugel détacha délicatement la feuille de son carnet et la tendit à l'adolescente, qui la saisit avec une certaine révérence.

_ J'en prendrais soin, promit-elle.

_ Merci…

Gretchen plia la feuille pour la glisser dans la petite sacoche qui pendait à sa hanche. Avec une moue boudeuse, Suisse vint les retrouver.

_ Lily…On va s'en aller, il se fait tard.

_ Oh, j'arrive tout de suite !

Suisse regardait soigneusement ailleurs alors que Liechtenstein se levait.

_ Je te dis au revoir, Kugelmugel. Merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie, et aussi pour le dessin.

_ …de rien…

Suisse prit la main de sa protégée dans la sienne, à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

_ On…on rentre ? Bafouilla-t-il en regardant partout sauf dans sa direction.

_ Oui ! Répondit l'adolescente, radieuse.

Kugelmugel les regarda s'en aller sans un mot. Le regard que Gretchen posait sur Suisse était plus qu'équivoque. Hongrie vint rejoindre le garçonnet et posa une main sur ses fins cheveux.

_ Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

_ Hn…se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ Tu lui as dit ? Insista la hongroise.

_ Lui dire quoi…?

_ Ne joue pas les innocents. Lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais ?

_ Je…

Kugelmugel serra son carnet contre son cœur.

_ Je sais maintenant…que je n'ai aucune chance et…elle le regarde tellement…c'est lui qu'elle…

Doucement, Hongrie s'assit auprès du petit garçon et le serra contre elle avec un regard triste.

_ La lumière dans ses yeux…poursuivit le garçonnet dans un murmure. Je n'ai pas réussi…à la dessiner…parce que c'était pas lui qu'elle regardait…

Kugelmugel posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Elizabeta et ferma les yeux.

_ …ça fait…mal…

_ Je suis désolée pour toi, mon chéri…

_ C'est rien…je m'y ferais…je suppose…

**…**

_ Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Kugelmugel…

_ C'est un très gentil petit garçon.

Suisse haussa les sourcils, surpris de la soudaine révélation.

_ Tu as compris que c'était un garçon ?

_ Il me l'a avoué. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! As-tu pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir ce pauvre garçon ?

Liechtenstein avait une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Suisse rougit, désespéré de la trouver trop mignonne. Il n'était pourtant pas un foutu pervers comme le français ou ses deux potes débiles !

_ Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il en se forçant à penser à autre chose.

Cependant, la petite main chaude de Liechtenstein dans la sienne n'aidait pas à la relaxation. L'adolescente poussa un soupir.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas…grand frère.

_ Tu l'apprécies ?

Devant la question abrupte, Gretchen cligna des yeux.

_ Le petit Kugel ? Oui, je l'apprécie.

_ Je…vois.

_ C'est un gentil garçon, ajouta la blondinette. Je suis contente d'être son amie.

_ Son amie ?

_ Oui…

Suisse serra plus fort la main de sa protégée dans la sienne.

_ Toi aussi, tu es gentille.

L'aveu lui avait coûté, mais les paroles de l'imbécile d'autrichien lui trottaient dans la tête. Et le sourire radieux de sa protégée lui remua le cœur.

_ Merci !

_ Et euh, ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux un de ces jours ? J'veux dire, pas pour faire les courses, pour sortir tout court. T'es d'accord ?

Yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant croire à de telles paroles, Liechtenstein eut du mal à encaisser le choc.

_ Si tu veux pas, tant pis, s'empressa d'ajouter Suisse, déçu.

_ Mais je veux bien ! Oui, je veux vraiment !

Lily avait crié, trop effrayée à l'idée que l'élu de son cœur retire sa fantastique proposition. Suisse était écarlate, frôlant la surchauffe intérieure.

_ Bon…C'est décidé, alors. On sortira tous les deux un de ces jours.

Pas un seul instant Liechtenstein ne pensa à l'amour que lui portait un petit autrichien timide quand elle sauta au cou de Suisse pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Pas une seule seconde elle ne pensa au portrait dessiné avec un soin tout particulier qui reposait tranquillement dans son sac. A cet instant même, elle était la jeune fille la plus heureuse du monde. A la fois heureux et terriblement gêné, Suisse lui reprit la main et ils reprirent tous les deux le chemin de leur maison.


End file.
